Vitamin Crash
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day one hundred and eighty-nine: SYLVESTERS #5 Brittany is coming off the vitamin haze... and now she has to deal with her mother.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh and eigth cycle. Which MEANS **cycle 9** is here, which MEANS... GLEE IS BACK!! YAY!_

* * *

**"Vitamin Crash"  
Sue & Brittany  
Sequel to "The Sylvesters", "With My Little Eye", "The Smell of Failure", and "My Girl in Blue"**

She sat in her office, looking over the list of Cheerios, pondering which one would get the ax, when she heard the distant sound of a familiar… giggle? She took off her glasses, listening for a moment more. She sighed… Yes, that was her. She got up, stepping out of her office just in time to see her going by, in the hall. She walked off after her, having to hurry on up to catch up to her.

"Brittany!" she'd finally called, having had enough of chasing after her own daughter. The girl came to an immediate stop, looking over her shoulder with wide eyes. She took the steps to reach her, and just in time…

"Hi, Mo…" she started to say, before Sue snapped her fingers in her face and she startled to a stop.

"What are you doing?" she muttered under her breath. She didn't reply, which only gave Sue a better shot at observing her. There was something in her face, like… Now it was Sue's eyes which grew wide. "Get in my office, now!" her voice resounded, and Brittany seemed to cringe as she moved in response.

Sue followed the yellow-dressed blonde into the office, shutting the door before she came to stand next to the chair where Brittany had taken a seat. She looked on edge… of bursting out laughing. She leaned in to look at her.

"It must have been quite the dream, because I could have sworn we had a talk about this kind of thing." Brittany looked up at her, confused, about to reply, but Sue cut her off. "What did you take? And don't lie."

"I-it was just a vitamin, I don't get what the big deal is…" she defended herself, making Sue scoff.

"Vitamin…" she shook her head… then something clicked. "Who else is making a fuss?" she looked down.

"Principal Figgins. I told him about Mrs. Schuester giving it to us…" After about fifteen seconds of silence, she looked back, believing maybe her mother had left. She was still there. She was thinking; she looked pleased. When she saw Brittany looking at her, the smirk turned into a frown.

"You stay here, I'll be right back," she spoke as she left the office.

When she came back, she looked pleased with herself, but she wouldn't say why. All she'd say was that she would find out the next day, and also that they would be spending more time together. Brittany was satisfied enough by this that she let it go. As it was, there was the more pressing point that the 'vitamin' was starting to wear off.

Her mother wasn't going to coddle her for it. She was a strong believer of living with the consequences of one's actions… others more than herself, of course. They had dinner, as usual, even if Brittany just wanted to go up to her room. When they were finally done, she asked if she could go. Sue looked up at her. "Please?" she tried. Sue got up and came to stand closer, not unlike back in the office.

"Are we clear, or will this happen again?" she asked. Brittany wasn't sure how to respond to that. "No more vitamins." Brittany breathed out, nodded with a smile. "Now you can go."

"Okay," she got up and went. The giggling had stopped. Now the energy was spent, and her tired mind wandered. She thought of a lot of things… how much fun the mash-up had been, how she liked her dress, how she hoped the others wouldn't know her part in Principal Figgins finding out about all this… She thought about her mother and how upset she was.

She knew the difference between her tempers, the coach one and the mom one… And that day her concerns had been in great part those of the mother. There were still parts of the coach in there, but not where it concerned Brittany.

She had thought about her mother and all those speeches of hers as she'd stood there about to take her vitamin, she really had. But at the same time she didn't see the harm, so she'd gone for it.

She didn't want her to be disappointed in her. It was one thing for others to think what they wanted about her, but she didn't want her mother to be one of them. The process went the other way, too. She knew what people thought of her mother, but she knew the other side of her.

She fell asleep before she knew it, just resting there on her bed, thinking. Her dreams were odd, odder than usual. When she woke up, the covers had somehow come over her. Her cat was curled up by her, the way it would. She was fully rested now, like the previous day hadn't happened, and now there was just one thing on her mind… What was her mother's surprise?

THE END


End file.
